Wishing Onto Midi
by Je Suis Une Amie Imaginaire
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a skater with little experience in other types of life. That is until he sees four members of his school dressed as lolitas. Henceforth plummeting him into a would he has never experienced before. Possible HinataxSasuke or friendship
1. Wishing Onto Midi

And it echoed through my emptying head,

A realization that, tonight, I was sleeping alone

And from the echo came my parent's voices

And I realized that today,

Tomorrow, the sun would rise,

That I would be in my place, though, others may be gone,

My breath would still remain

So it struck, as midi struck,

And I was still breathing, alone

Only imposers could force their presence upon me

And I cling to them,

They are my only chance at remembering

The days that pass,

The nights when frights bore me to other rooms

Innocence enabled me to sleep beside two newlyweds

And in those times, imposers, impersonators

Were not needed to keep my child beliefs and satisfactions

Now though, as it echoes through my head,

I can't help but realize that tonight, like the others, I sleep alone.

And the room beside mine, echoes with the sounds

Only young love can ever inspire

Innocence is lost

As time is gained

**-Wishing Onto Midi-**

Slowly walking up to the large building, the boy pulled his hood closer around his shrouded head. This was most certainly not his first time facing this building; he had spent the last year and a half being taught by the oh-so-loving-and-responsible teachers there. Sighing, he trudged up the steps, only to be pushed to the side. The boy turned to glare at the accused only to see that it was a rather short, blonde haired boy.

"Ah, good morning Uzimaki-senpai."

The boy only grinned at that and waved his hand energetically.

"Now, now my dear, must we go over this every day? My name is Naruto. Anyways, Sasuke, would you be a dear and join the badminton team? We're desperately low on members."

Sasuke hissed slightly, making the smaller boy jump back a little. He then stalked away, trying to maintain the little pride he still had.

"Tell me your decision later, dear! I won't rush you!"

Naruto sang at his back.

Sasuke walked to his locker and began putting books into his bag. He sighed, realizing that his hooded jacket would have to go, as there school was rather strict on enforcing the uniform. He removed his jacket and then jumped as he felt his eyes being covered by small hands. He sighed again and turned to face a slim girl.

"Hullo, Sakura…"

She smiled and pinched his cheek.

"In a grumpy mood today, little boy?"

He frowned at her and held his pockmarked face, mocking pain. She giggled at his antics and he smiled lightly, pleased at how easily amused his ex-girlfriend was. Sakura swung her arm around the taller boy and then dropped it hastily when she saw a shorter boy with a bed head hair strutting over in their direction. She squealed and ran over to hug him. Sasuke stared for a moment before turning away, "I'm out." He muttered and tried to hasten away from Shikamaru. As a rule, Sasuke generally tried to avoid drugs, as well as the people who sold them, and Shikamaru was no exception to this rule. He never understood why girls were so infatuated by the boy until he discovered, through Sakura of course, his large quantities of drugs, as well as, as the now giggling girl informed him, a rather good hand in bed. That was all Sasuke needed to throw up the little lunch he had already consumed.

He stood in front of his history and government class for five minutes before he saw an unruly amount of hair bouncing through the thronging students. He stood on his toes and waved frantically, shouting.

"Yo Kiba, get over here!"

The hair began descending in his direction, and soon he saw the face and body of his friend. Shortly behind him were his two closest friends, a taller boy who always wore sunglasses, and, as Sasuke had been told, had a knack for sailing. The other was a smaller girl. She was not petite, just small (Sakura had informed him that it was due to her huge amount of coffee consumption). She was thin, almost painfully so (again, due to the coffee). How Kiba and his friends got along, Sasuke never understood. Well, he understood Shino (the glasses boy) and Kiba since both were rather geeky and sports fanatics but Hinata (the addict, as Sasuke privately called her) was a mystery. Or it had been till Kiba had one day informed him of Hinata's "mad tennis skills." Suddenly, their friendship made sense.

The three teens watched Kiba insert a small metal pick into the lock and jiggle it around, after several minutes of undertone swearing, mixed with the sounds their fellow students, a popping sound was heard, and the door swung open. The four hurriedly made their way inside the classroom. Sasuke sat a little apart from the other three. He had a lack of interest in sports, aside from skateboarding at least. And the only girl who had ever so much as appreciated skateboarding before was Sakura. His mind wandered back to her and, for the umpteenth time today, he sighed. She had been flirting with him recently, but he had mixed feelings about starting back up the relationship with her. She was very popular with the boys, despite her small breasts. It was her seemingly cold attitude that seemed to get them every time. He mused; it must have been an act. He knew for certain she was a clingy, attention seeking girl.

Every once in a while, Hinata couldn't help but glance at the boy sitting a few sits from her. From their first day, she had loved to stare at him. He was fascinating, the perfect material for her poetry. He was

- An Imperfect Perfection -

And she adored it. His face should have been beautiful. He had pale skin, as well as high cheekbones and a slim face. His eyes were a stunning auburn shade. His hair, which always looked well kept (though Hinata knew he barely cared for it) was a deep brown, so much so, it almost appeared black. It normally stuck up in a way that was quite fashionable at the time. His only flaw was his face itself. In her life, Hinata had gotten few pimples; acne was weak in her family. Sasuke, on the other hand, was plagued with them. His beautiful face was covered with pockmarks and scars from the fading acne. Many girls barely spared him a glance because of his skin. Hinata, on the other hand, was fascinated by him. Perhaps, even attracted to him, though she would never do anything about it, for she had learned last year the consequences of dating inside your class.

The day continued unceremoniously.

That evening, Sasuke sat up in his room, having completed his homework (his friends joked about him being a prodigy). He decided to log onto his facebook, something he had not done for ages. He scanned over his friends, looking for someone of slight interest when his eyes fell on the Addict. He grinning and clicked on Hinata's picture. Her profile was not striking until he saw her aim listed in her information. Sasuke hurriedly signed on and added her. He then opened a chat with her.

SkaterNerd18: Yo

This person is currently offline.

'Damn it!' Sasuke slammed the computer shut and lay back onto his bed. He attempted a staring contest with his ceiling for several minutes before his phone beeped. Startled, he shot up and grabbed the phone.

_Hey Sasukekun u free in a couple hrs?_

'Sakura' He frowned and began texting on his phone. Finishing, he lay down on his bed before jumping up again. He ran downstairs and grabbed his skateboard, which was lying near the door. Hurrying outside, he realized it was lightly raining. Taking the challenge the weather posed for him, Sasuke let slip a grin and,

- He Was Off -


	2. The Puppeteer and the Master

She placed a hand, falling apart at the seams

Into his open fist

And the strings that help her mouth up

Twisted, the puppeteer was speaking

They walked together

He, trying to keep her as one

She, not caring (this was no new experience)

The puppeteer was put to his work,

Her feet walking in a straight line

Oh, the process of multitasking

She looked to speak again,

He beat her up the steps,

"I'd always wondered how unrequited this love was."

She shook her head; the ghost flitted against her mouth

He could see the resentment, but the ghost refused to move

And she remained silent

**- The Puppeteer and The Master -**

He twined through the streets, easily passing the larger, more corporate buildings (which was where the police tended to mill around) and soon reached a quieter area where few people dared to walk out at night. Hearing voices, Sasuke froze and hid behind a small house, peeking out to see four figures standing in front of a run down house. The ran was lightening and he saw that there were two girls and two boys standing quite alone on the street. Sasuke tried to look out at the faces and almost fell back in surprise when he came into startling recognition of the figures. All of them but one were Upper classmates. The tallest among them was Gaara, a normal enough boy. His father was left alone to carrying for him, therefore making him quiet and subdued. Now though, his eyes were surrounded by a thick mask of black and his pale skin had been whited out even more. He wore an entirely black attire and Sasuke was startled again by the tightness of his ripped and buckled pants. To make himself a giant, it seemed, Gaara was wearing platform shoes, making himself tower even more the usual. However, the most surprising element was the high pitch to his voice and the way his mouth was moving as though he needed to get out his words before someone ate them for him.

"And then, you know what he did? He grabbed the water cooler and dumped it all over…"

- So it continued. -

The other boy was non other then the talkative senior, Naruto. He was being unusually quiet, with small nods and gasps at Gaara's story. Always flamboyant, Naruto (dolled up in an impressive amount of eyeliner) wore a pink shirt that could have rivaled a motel's sign. Chains and buckles were everywhere, as well as crosses. He too, wore platforms, and though they were much more impressive then Gaara's, they only succeeded in making him almost to Gaara's nose.

The two girls, Sasuke was sure were greatly enjoying Naruto and Gaara's obvious femininity. The first girl, Tenten (a junior) wore a white dress, which was decorated with a rather large quantity of black lace. Her hair was down from its normal buns and was instead tied into two pigtails. She too, seemed to be trying to reach Gaara's impossible height with rather ridiculous high-heeled-lace-ups. The last girl was his fellow classmate, Hinata. Sasuke was rather surprised that she would be hanging out with these forms of people, but she seemed to fit in, even more so then with Kiba and Shino. She was adorned in a black dress. Her tights had been ripped and then sewn back together with safety pins and she wore black creepers that did nothing to make her even close to the height of her companions. She carried a black parasol and stood there, shielding both Tenten and her from the nonexistent rain. Suddenly, Sasuke realized that Hinata's normal long, blue tinted hair was just as nonexistent as the rain. In place was a pitch black due that looked to have been cut herself. It reached her shoulders and jagged off in random directions.

After standing there, analyzing his peers clothing choices, Sasuke decided that, perhaps, he should make himself known to them. Then, though, Tenten spoke,

"You guys wanna go in now? Or should we stand here all night?"

Naruto laughed at this and waved his arm.

"Come, let us go."

He swiftly opened the basement door near the side of the house and Sasuke could have sworn he heard music, before the four of the descended into the door. Sasuke jumped out from the building and quickly made his way home.

He had much to consider….


	3. The Cheshire Cat

And she looked once again,

Through the looking glass

'If only, if only.'

But there were so many thoughts and that day, she left.

So as of every day after, the looking glass searched for her,

Yet she had left it alone.

Alone, and the looking glass could only wait.

And it stared, for it was forced to, at the appearance of others passing,

The witches and the saviors.

But it still waited for the girl to return.

Though, despite the wait, she could never come.

For it could not see into its own depth like the many others.

She still sat there, staring from within the looking glass.

**- The Cheshire Cat -**

For days after Sasuke's run-in with Hinata and his other classmates, he began keeping tabs on his quiet peer.

He now sat in French class, half listening to the teacher and half thinking of how to get closer to his new interest. He honestly did not want to date her, but he was genuinely interested in her as a person. When they had first come to school, she had struck him by her quietness and her lack of enthusiasm towards drinking and other such activities, which even Kiba (who everyone thought was her closest friend), participated in. though, once he started dating Sakura, he lost interest due to her constant closeness. Sasuke had to admit he was relieved that he was out of that relationship, though he did miss her quite a lot sometimes, especially after he discovered she had taken up drinking and smoking.

Now, he had a new person to amuse himself with, and Sasuke wouldn't stop his quest until he discovered who she truly was. Sasuke licked his lips and allowed himself a small smile,

Nothing could stop him –

"Uchiha, please answer question four."

Except maybe that.

He looked down at his book, cursing under his breath for spacing out. Suddenly he heard a slight cough and glanced up, the person in front of him stretched out there arms and Sasuke saw the answer written on their palm…

He spoke tentatively, "Le chat est bleu?"

Sasuke blinked, he'd have to read that passage later. Meanwhile, he focused on the person in front of him; long blue hair, probably a girl. Small proportions, definitely a girl. He'd have to thank her after class for the help.

Hinata was surprised at herself, it was true she may have slight romantic interest in Sasuke, but that was no reason to help him like that. She hoped that at the very least she'd earned some brownie points in heaven for risking a detention. She wrote down the rest of the answers to their French homework and leaned back in her chair. She had been up late again and Naruto wanted her to do it again tonight. Though Hinata loved going to these odd, hidden parties, she also had practice for the tennis team since the last matches were coming up. Hinata sighed and decided that maybe she would sleep early tonight.

Then she realized that her Algebra and Geometry teacher had assigned an unusually large assignment, most of which she did not understand. Math was her weakest subject and she was barely in the lowest level class. This disappointed her family greatly but she partially made up for it in her love of writing and biology. People like Sasuke always made her frustrated. He was in every AP class and once his acne problems faded, every girl would be all over him, literally. The way he walked, she could see the pride, and yet also the feeling of not being enough

Never being enough –

She ran a hand through her hair and stood as the teacher dismissed them with a wave and "Salut." She had flown out the door.

Sasuke was right behind her, but she walked faster and he ran to catch up with her, grabbing her shoulder. She spun around and he blinked in surprise.

Hinata.

He felt like grinning, this was going to be easier then he thought, she had come to him.

Her timid voice broke out, not matching the girl he had seen standing with Naruto and Gaara earlier.

"Ano, Sasuke, what is it?"

He laughed slightly.

"Thanks for helping me out, I would have been screwed otherwise."

She blushed lightly and cursed herself for her pale skin.

"No problem."

And she started to turn away, but Sasuke stopped her.

"I heard you talking about math, do you need some help?"

She was too startled to answer. The boy she had been watching since freshman year, was now asking if she needed help.

She, Hinata, needed help.

And then she realized, he was gone. She slumped slightly and walked to her locker.

Taped to it was a note.

"If you need help, call me"

Next to it was Sasuke's number. She couldn't have been happier.

Normally, Hinata was disappointed every time she could not attend one of her secret meetings with her friends. She was not so much disappointed that she could not go, rather, she was disappointed that she did not have the time to go. She wasn't a genius like Gaara or Tenten and unlike Naruto, was not skilled at bluffing and making up excuses. She had to work hard to maintain good grades, and often that wasn't enough.

Today though, she was happy to call Naruto and tell him she was busy with homework.

Sitting on her bed, Hinata decided to call Sasuke for help.

* * *

**If you don't know, "Le chat et bleu." means the cat is blue. **

**It'd be pretty cool to get some reviews on how I'm writing.**

**This is my first time writing one of these and I'm a little unsure.**

**Thanks though for people who have added me on Story Alert or have reviewed, I really appriciate it.**


	4. The Clock Struck Midi

Twice, the light clicks on, and off again

The chandelier is shaking from the lack of electricity between the two sullen figures

Eyes shifting, back arched (from pain or ecstasy, there is no knowledge)

The clock sits still, lacking less interest in its occupying patients

Then in its hands, two ticking, trying to hurdle together

Lips pressing, marble statues are graceful to the comparison

Slow, mediocre pace, stumbling over the wait

The clock has struck midnight for the second time

Something is amiss

**- The Clock Struck Midi -**

Her hand slowly dialed the number, as her eyes darted back and forth, making sure she had made no errors. To say she was nervous was an understatement. Hinata gulped and pressed call. The phone rang several times until…

"The person you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please call back later."

She quickly hung up and slowly curled up at the end of her bed, the math homework lying discarded on her desk. Hinata had no idea why she was disappointed, but she told herself it was because she had missed out on an adventure with Naruto, rather then because Sasuke did not answer her call. She sighed, this small matter could not stop her from doing her dreaded math homework. She sat at her desk and stared at the first problem. Several minutes later she was still staring at it, unsure of what to do. Then she heard a low buzz from her bed. Running over, she saw a text message with Sasukes number attached. Hinata couldn't help but let a silly grin slip as she opened the message.

_Is this Hinata?_

She quickly replied and sat on her bed, nervously jumping, as she waited for a reply.

_Sorry, I'm heading home right now. I'll call you in 10. K?_

She replied and glanced at the clock. Only ten minutes until he should call… Hinata sat on her bed, trying to calm her quickly beating heart. She had no idea why her heart was acting this way, so she decided it was because she didn't like talking on the phone. She glanced again at the clock, only one minute had passed. Taking a deep breath, Hinata decided to focus on something else. She got up and walked to her closet, pulling out a key from her pocket as she did. There was a small lock attached to the door, she unlocked it and slowly opened the door. Inside was a large grouping of elaborate dresses and outfits in a variety of colours. She ran her hand through the dresses and considered which one she was going to wear this Friday, which was her group's normal meeting day. Hinata smiled and reached for a wig resting inside the closet. Feeling he long blue locks, she tugged at her own short black hair and wondered if maybe she shouldn't have started wearing wigs to school in freshman year and gone with her natural colour instead. Sighing, she began to close the closet; it was far too late for that anyways. Then a sound rang across her room, causing Hinata to jump. She quickly ran to her phone and answered, barely having the breath to speak; her heart seemed to have jumped up through her throat. "Hinata?" She heard the voice on the other end and quickly answered, "Hello!" Hinata heard Sasuke laugh slightly over the phone, and felt herself grinning.

"So what did you need help with?"

The alarm rang and Sasuke nearly fell out of bed. He grimaced and held his pounding head. He and Hinata had stayed on the phone till almost two in the morning, long after she had finished her math homework. He was embarrassed to admit but she was a much more interesting person then how she acted at school. Sasuke sat in his bed and wondered how Hinata was feeling right now, then he smirked as he realized that he was talking about the Addict. No doubt she had already drunken cups and cups of coffee to make it through the day. Sasuke had never been much of a coffee person, but he almost considered taking a page out of her book today. He slowly pulled on his clothes and stared at himself in the mirror. He knew he could be very handsome, but the pockmarks left on his face were something else altogether. He sighed and looked at the clock, realizing he still had a quarter of an hour before he had to leave. Sasuke heaved himself onto his bed and thought about his life. Honestly, it hadn't been exciting ever since he broke up with Sakura and Hinata seemed like a mystery all on her own. He thought, and realized that instead of asking her about what they were doing that night he saw her, he would do some research, this could be a very interesting adventure for him. He turned on his computer and typed up **Goth/ Lolita bar**. He scrolled down and one stood out to him: **All Age Lolita/Cosplay Bar Located in Konohagakure**. He pressed the link and saw picture after picture of people dressed much like Hinata had been dressed that night. Sasuke grinned; no doubt this was the place. He thought for a moment and decided that after school he would have to go shopping…

Sasuke arrived to school ten minutes early and quickly found his English classroom. Sighing, he put his head on the desk and tried to block out the sound of his peers talking. Then, he heard the chair next to him being pulled back and someone poked his side. "Go away, Sakura" he said in a tired voice. The person giggled and said, "Good try, but your wrong." He looked up and there was Hinata, holding two paper cups of something steaming. She placed one in front of Sasuke, who cringed away from it, "I don't drink coffee, thanks though." Hinata rolled her eyes, "I don't drink coffee either, and that's green tea." Sasuke blinked and looked into the cup, she was right, of course. "Thanks. I thought you drank coffee though…" She grinned in response and took a sip of her tea. "I did, last year, but as you can see it stunted my growth, so I stopped. Green tea tastes better anyways." Sasuke nodded his appreciation and took a sip of the tea in front of him. Hinata suddenly stood up said, "I'll talk to you later, bye." She walked over to where Kiba and Shino were. For some reason, Sasuke felt slightly disappointed that she left him. He shrugged to himself and continued to drink the warm tea, feeling slightly more awake as he did.

The day seemed painfully long, and Sasuke was terribly relieved when the last bell finally rang. He ran over to his locker and grabbed his books. Then, he felt someone poke his back. Sasuke turned around and faced the small girl. He grinned to himself and realized this was the perfect opertunaty to find out the net time Hinata's group was going to the Lolita bar. She avoided eye contact and he could barely hear her. Then, she cleared her voice and spoke louder, "Can I call you again today?" Sasuke shook his head and then, after thinking said, "What about Friday?" To this, Hinata looked down and bit her lip, fidgeting slightly. "I'm going to be busy, I'm sorry." Bingo now Sasuke knew when to go to the bar. He looked at Hinata and said, "If you really don't get something, ask me at lunch tomorrow, ok?" To this, she smiled and waved goodbye, walking in the opposite direction. Sasuke quickly hurried away from the school.

That night, Sasuke lay out everything he had bought today. He had asked for advice from all the stores and had come out with an interesting selection. Sasuke had bought red and black contacts called the Sharingan, as he was told that nearly every person attending these types of places had contacts. He had also bought a large amount of black, red and white bondage outfits. As well as, he was embarrassed to admit, fishnet and make up. He hung everything up in his closet and lay on his bed. Tomorrow was Friday and he was beginning to feel slightly nervous of his plan. Sighing, he rolled over and tried to sleep.

The next day, Hinata woke up very excited. That night the group was to meet up to go to the regular Lolita bar. She could barely sit in her seat that day. The only thing that slightly unsettled her was the unpleasant look on Sasuke's face all day, as though he had eaten something rather foul. But Hinata was far too excited to let a little thing like that bother her. The day finally ended and she ran to TenTen's locker, who had agreed to help her pick out an outfit. The two of them walked back to Hinata's house, where she quickly unlocked her closet and pulled out potential outfits. Tenten looked over the outfits and then spoke, "You know, I think today had a theme. She quickly pulled out her phone and texted Naruto. Soon his reply came:

_Today is schoolgirl/boy themed. You guys had better dress up!_

Hinata blinked, that certainly narrowed down her choices. She grabbed an outfit and began to pull it on. Tenten also pulled on the outfit she had brought with her. She was wearing a pink and blacked stripped sweater with a white polo shirt under it. She then pulled on black shorts that attached to black legwarmers with a chain. As Hinata finished pulling her shirt on, Tenten was finished tying black tie with numerous pink zippers attached. Then she pulled on a hat that was shaped like cat ears. Both of them then pulled out their contacts. "God, I hate this part." Tenten muttered as she slipped her contacts on, blinking her now gold eyes. Hinata laughed quietly and put hers on; she looked in the mirror and grinned at her blank, pupil-less eyes. She pulled off her blue wig and began to apply her makeup.

Several hours later, long after night had descended, they all met in front of the bar. Naruto and Gaara were both flamboyant as usual. Naruto was wearing white bondage pants, shirt and shoes with a black sequined tie, while Gaara wore the exact opposite. The four grinned at one another and walked down into the darkness.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was heading toward the bar. He soon reached it, blinking uncomfortably at the contacts itching his eyes. His heart jumped nervously as he opened the door and descended down into the bar… He stared in surprise, it was nothing like he'd imagined. The space was wide and had a bar in one corner, a lounge and karaoke space in the others. Everywhere were people of all shapes and sizes dressed in everything school related imaginable. The flamboyancy of the situation astounded Sasuke. He walked over to the bar and sat down, trying to find Hinata in the crowd. He then saw a small girl making her way over to the bar; he couldn't help but look at her. She was wearing a short plaid skirt with crosses decorating the bottom. She wore black knee-highs with lace on the top and platform Mary Jane's. She wore a white polo shirt that was tucked in to her skirt and a black tie with a large cross and what looked like bloodstains splattered across it. She had short black hair, which was pulled back by a red headband. He then realized that she had a long chain gong from her lip to her ear and he nearly turned away from her in disgust. But it was too late; she reached the table and grinned at him. He smiled back and then he realized whom he was smiling at. It was Hinata, out decked with blank white eyes and black hair. "What? Never seen a lip ring before?" Her voice brought him back and he focused on her. She grinned at him and said, "I was appointed to show you around and tell you the rules." Sasuke looked at her and finally found his voice, "Thanks…" She rolled her eyes, "So the mute speaks, I guess you can do mire then stare. Can you walk too?" Sasuke felt his stomach pound, so this was how Hinata really was. He liked it. He jumped down from his chair and bowed. "Please show me around, mistress." Hinata smiled and grabbed his hand.


End file.
